End Game
by Mikoto
Summary: The gang thought it was all over.but what if Terra was still around and total assimilation of Gaia was never complete? What if the peace and harmony they thought they had was but a cover up for a dark presence unknown?
1. Default Chapter

End Game - Part One: The Begging  
  
A/N: I own none of the squaresoft characters. Any additional characters created by me are mine ^^' .If you haven't played al of ff9 yet (and you should!) it may contain some spoilers. The warning has been given. And as usual read and review ^_^  
  
Please note that the first few chapters are going to be based on what has happened with the group ^_^  
  
Summary: The gang thought it was all over.but what if Terra was still around and total assimilation of Gaia was never complete? What if the peace and harmony they thought they had was but a cover up for a dark presence unknown?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter One: It begins  
  
Flash back: Black mage village.  
  
"Does the water here ever stay still?" asked the young genome staring into the sparkling stream. Not a sign of intrigue printed on her face.  
  
Black Mage No. 87, puzzled by what the girl had said scratched his head. "...? Water flows, doesn't it?" He spoke while tilting his head to the side, like a puppy.  
  
"The water of Bran Bal was always still..."  
  
"Hey, did you know that time flows, just like water?" The mage replied smiling. Finally it was his turn to teach some one all he knew, instead of being the pupil.  
  
The girl remained silent. Staring into the running waters, waiting for it to stop. She couldn't understand what else the water was doing. She had learned that it flowed but it was doing something else.it was a sound.time?? "So, water and time both flow in Gaia...?"  
  
'Yeah! Mr 288 told me,' the mage's golden eyes hinting at his hidden smile. 'Oh yeah, you can call me Mr 87, what's your name?' he said offering his hand to shake.  
  
'Name?'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It had been several years since the Lifa Tree incident and the world of Gaia had returned to its once normal self, or so it seemed.  
  
Zidane had married the now Queen Garnet, resulting in the breaking of many young women's hearts who had fallen in love with one of Gaia's heroes. For Zidane it was hard to cope with his new responsibilities and as all lovers do Garnet and Zidane had little arguments about what plans they had for the future. They both settled on remaining in the castle of Alexandria and taking time out to go on small adventures, 'just so that Zidane doesn't get too board (which of course was Garnet's excuse to escape her old life of being stuck in the castle).  
  
Eiko was now heading to the age of 10 (making Zidane and Garnet both 20 years old) and was already making plans for her birthday party, months ahead of course. And ironically Zidane was the first person on her list of invitations to be sent out. Alas she had little chance of winning her soul mates heart due to it being caged up in Garnet's but that didn't stop her from liking him. Her father, regent Cid and her mother Lady Hilda had never been so happy in their lives as to when Eiko was adopted, to them it felt as if a new lease of life was added onto the castle of Lindblum and things looked brand new even if they had been the same for hundreds of years.  
  
This excluding the fact that during the four years after assimilation the business district was repaired and the industrial district rebuilt. Now as well as the five original districts (business district and the theatre district, and the castle region as well as the previous two mentioned), there was a sixth district being built. None of the regent's followers knew what the sixth region would be and neither did the builders creating it. This was because all the blue prints for it were all in the reagents head!  
  
Many rumours were spread amongst the citizens but none could imagine what Regent Cid was cooking up.  
  
'Father? What's them people doing over there?' Spoke a soft-spoken child pointing towards the barricaded building site. There was something peculiar about the pointy-hat wearing child with golden eyes.  
  
'Yeah papa! What are they doing?' Chipped in another steeple hat wearing boy, slightly adjusting his hat that had tilted to the side of his head.  
  
'I'm not quite sure what is going on, but I'm sure the Regent is planning something special.' Replied the father who was almost identical in appearance and size of his two sons.  
  
'Well what ever it is I don't have a clue, even with the fact that I snuck a peek.' Laughed a honey blonde stranger walking up to the father.  
  
'Zidane!!' Said the mage his eyes glowing brighter with glee and surprise.  
  
'He he, hi to you too Vivi. Long time no see huh?' The tailed man winked and stopped in front of Vivi. 'And how are you two doing?' Motioned Zidane to the two young mages.  
  
'We-we-we're fine your Highness,' the brave of the two stuttered. Both bowing quickly as possible, as so not too offend the king of Alexandria.  
  
'Highness? No ones ever called me that before,' Zidane smirked, remembering the first time he was called 'Mister' by none other than Vivi himself. 'Just call me Zidane!' He smirked.  
  
'You haven't changes at all.' Vivi commented with his special smirk that could only be detected through his eyes.  
  
~*~ ~* ~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Authors note:  
  
And as one chapter ends, another begins.please review and let me know what you think! ^_^  
  
* ~Mikoto ~ * 


	2. The Night Before

End Game - Part 1: The Beginning  
  
A/N: I own none of the squaresoft characters. Any additional characters created by me are mine ^^' .If you haven't played al of ff9 yet (and you should!) it may contain some spoilers. The warning has been given. And as usual read and review ^_^  
  
Well I thought seeing as I have quite a bit of time I'd post a second chapter ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Party on the Day of Romance  
  
'Oh I can't wait' giggled the group of girls in unison.  
  
'Oh! Beatrix I'm so glad you can make it!!' giggled a woman in her twenties, wearing the most spectacular pure silk gown none to humans, genomes and mages alike. The gown of snow white rippled elegantly around her waist, gently falling on to the ruby red-carpeted floor. Pale pearls lined the waist of her gown in the designs of delicate flowers, closely matched with pale green rhinestones for he pale leaves and stem for the flowers to rest on. Her dress went well with her rosy skin and contrasted beautifully wit her dark brown almost black eyes and velvety smooth hair, inches away from below her waist.  
  
'I'm so glad I could make it too!' She gleefully replied hugging her friend, 'Oh Garnet, it shall be such fun seeing everyone together!'  
  
'And on one of the most romantic nights in all of Gaia!' Chirped a small stranger entering the rose pink room.  
  
The room was of an average size, for a castle, with expensive chairs encircling a little table covered in cakes, biscuits and drinks. The room was well lighted due to large elegant windows facing the midday sun, each fitted with pale pink silk curtains that added a woman's touch to the room. In the room sat previously four women until the intrusion of a fifth member who was much smaller than the rest.  
  
'Eiko!' the ladies exclaimed rising to their feet and rushing to great their old friend, each was welcoming her in their own special way.  
  
'Freya, Beatrix, Garnet!' Eiko exclaimed back hugging each one in return. 'She next turned her attention to the fourth female in the room. With a sudden burst of energy she screamed and jumped into a hug with the woman, 'Mikoto!!'  
  
'I am pleased to meet you too' smiled the Genome, struggling to recover her composure while trying to breathe at the same time.  
  
Eiko laughed, releasing Mikoto from her death grip of a hug.  
  
'So when do we get to have fun!' Eiko shouted, whatever patience she had previously had washed away.  
  
'Well..' Garnet began giggling  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
'Pathetic.absolutely pathetic.the girl will never change!' exclaimed a stranger hanging out side the castle window. Turning around the stranger sat on he floor, placing cold hands on the wet grass.  
  
'Ha! I bet they are just as weak as they were back then.he may have failed but I sure won't.soon my dear.soon'  
  
With that the cloaked figure immersed in a flash of light and was gone.  
  
'Hey! Did you see that!' shouted a guard in the middle of investigating an unidentified man out side the queens tearoom.  
  
'So, it wasn't his highness after all. Waagen was right!!'  
  
'I could have sworn it was, you know how much he likes to surprise her...' replied the soldier hinting at the queen.  
  
'So if it wasn't Zidane then who was it?'  
  
The guards looked to wards each other with worried looks.  
  
'Probably a photographer or something a girl stood behind them. 'Trying to steal my story.' She said kicking the wall to her left side.  
  
'Who in Gaia are you??  
  
'Me? I'm the royal reporter! See' Handing a small card for the guards to inspect, she got out her camera (a genius machine developed by Regent Cid himself), and took a picture of the guards. 'Guards hard at work to make sure nothing goes wrong during the big night' she spoke to her self, noting the picture number at the same time as the description into a little jotter. Quickly taking her identity card and putting her camera and jotter away gleefully smiled, 'Thanks a bunch!' she said jogging off to find some other aspects of interest.  
  
'Well.' commented one of the guards, both shrugging his shoulders and heading back to work, guarding the castle.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Well what did ya think?? Please review!!  
  
* ~ Mikoto ~ * 


	3. Nightfall

End Game - Part 1: The Beginning  
  
A/N: I own none of the squaresoft characters. Any additional characters created by me are mine ^^' .If you haven't played al of ff9 yet (and you should!) it may contain some spoilers. The warning has been given. And as usual read and review ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Nightfall  
  
Everything was perfect. Happy smiling couples and old friends mingled amongst each other while snaking on the buffet provided and dancing to the melodies of love playing delicately on the romantic air of the ball room.  
  
Pastel shade decorations hung pleasantly adding a very special effect to the mood of the room. Bows covered the edges of tables, pale pink heart- shaped balloons hung off chairs and wrists of some of the party guests. Trailers and long lengths of ribbon, in all sorts of colours, encircling the walls in various patterns, such as hearts and flowers, trailing, almost seamlessly as one. The decorator had gone all out to achieve such an atmosphere for the queen's guests and was still admiring his work at the back of the room with his wife. A loving smile of perfection imprinted in her face with a sparkle in her eyes filed with love.  
  
Of course one of the guests that had been invited wasn't really interested about what day it was or the music but concentrated on something else. It wasn't the single men with in the room, or the decorations but food. The Qu stood next to the banquet trying every delicacy it could fit into its mouth.  
  
'Yum.pumpkin bomb.Oooo.hedgehog pie.' (This not being a cooked monster but a pie filled with raspberries and strawberries that when made looked the exact shade of rosy pink the real monsters skin was!) The Qu continued to eat while the guests danced.  
  
Every one invite turned up to the valentine's party, even Vivi and his six children who Zidane had met up with previously. Other gests include all of Zidane's friends from Tantalus, Steiner and Beatrix, Garnet's close friends Dr Tot just to name a few. Even Amarant surprised Zidane and his friends by turning up.  
  
'Amarant!!' Garnet said walking quickly up to him, 'wow!! This is a surprise!! Look at you!'  
  
'Just don't hug me.I'm still in shock from Eiko trying to murder.'  
  
'Awww poor Amarant afraid of having a hug from Eiko,' smirked Zidane soon catching up to Garnet. 'Nice get up!' He continued, inspecting Amarant's choice of clothing. Pulling at his green creaseless shirt.  
  
'Leave the shirt alone.' Amarant said knocking Zidane back lightly while almost over balancing him.  
  
'Oooo! I'm so scared.' laughed Zidane trying his best to annoy his guest, continuing with pulling at Amarant's shirt.  
  
'Amarant!!' Squealed a voice from behind the tailed king. 'I've been looking all over for you!! Come on give me a hug!!' The stranger jumped up at Amarant and embraced him with a big hug, soon followed by a kiss planted on his left cheek.  
  
The room went quiet, no music, no sound, not even a whisper could be heard from the guests staring at Amarant and his companion. Even Steiner was lost for words for a change.  
  
'Oh! I missed you fuzzy bunny!!' Squealed the girl. 'I can't believe my airship was late of all times!!!'  
  
All of a sudden the silence was broken by a certain genome falling on the floor laughing so much his sides ached all over.'fuzzy bunny!!!' was all he could gasp between laughing and breathing.  
  
Garnet trying not to smile lightly kicked Zidane to bring him back to his senses and politely began to introduce her self to the woman.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
'So...' Zidane said, still chuckling to himself. 'How long have you two been married??'  
  
'.'  
  
All of the party room had been segregated into two huge groups at opposite ends of the room. The girls stayed with in the ballroom will the men decided to head for the patio round the back of the castle and ballroom.  
  
'She's pretty cute for a married woman,' Smirked Blank.  
  
'Don't even think about touching Lani,' growled Amarant.  
  
'Geez bro, who would have thought that that girl was Lani?' Marcus commented glancing back at Lani who was busy entertaining while apologising for trying to kill Garnet at the same time.  
  
'Yeah with the long hair,' Replied Cinna, while shaking his hammer to indicate Lani's length of hair, that reached almost to her knees.  
  
'And her clean face,' continued Blank.  
  
'And a nice clean dress' added Marcus  
  
'No axe in sight' chuckled Baku scratching his head.  
  
'And that figure of hers.' chuckled Zidane.  
  
'Carry on!' Amarant said rising quickly to his feet, indicating the men should stop their game.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews so far ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the story so far! As always please review! 


	4. Dream of Reality

End Game - Part 2: Silence Breaks  
  
A/N: I own none of the squaresoft characters. Any additional characters created by me are mine ^^' .If you haven't played al of ff9 yet (and you should!) it may contain some spoilers. The warning has been given. And as usual read and review ^_^ Well with the introduction over and done with now is were the story begins ^_^  
  
Indicates someone else's voice within a characters head, in this case Zidane.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Dream of Reality  
  
Silence.  
  
Standing alone, Zidane looked around. Everything was strange, alien, a deep blue landscape, surrounded by high-ranging trees all around spread for as long as his eyes could see.  
  
"Could this be...Terra? What's this light? Could it be?"  
  
Suddenly there is a humming noise followed by a shower of golden, white, and pink spectacles of light emerging from Zidane's left. After mere seconds an old man, or what looks like a man is stood in place of the light. No emotion could be seen on the man's pale, lifeless features. The man would have looked quite normal if it wasn't for the fact he was mechanical. Zidane could see the way in which the man's body had been constructed and was disturbed very much by the way wires laid all over his abdomen. A single, scarlet orb glowing alternately, from a very fiery bright glow, to a dull, ember fire. Strangely Zidane felt as if he knew the man but couldn't quite figure out whom.  
  
,"So you finally came.the time has come at last...the one who folds time is here." The old 'man' spoke, barely moving his pale lips that looked blue from the light around Zidane and himself.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Zidane asked in his own polite fashion, his gaze, never leaving the stranger. Not even for a millisecond, preparing himself to fight.if he had to. But peculiarly enough he sense the stranger didn't have fighting Zidane as one of his priorities.  
  
"Ask my name, will you? Then let us ask...What is your name?"  
  
What is your name? Spoke a female voice with Zidane's mind.  
  
"Me? My name is-" Zidane began but never got to finish his sentence.  
  
"What is your name?" snarled the man.  
  
What is your name?   
  
"Hey, what's your problem? I'm trying to tell you my name!" Zidane said stamping his foot on the ground, getting rather annoyed with the stranger who flicked his cape back and laughed to himself.  
  
"So you believe a given name has meaning...boy, you have been bewitched by the light of the blue moon."  
  
"What do you know? You must be from Terra."  
  
As soon as the man appeared had appeared he was replaced by someone else. A young girl with blonde hair cut to her shoulders stood in the old man's place, her emerald blue eyes shining and mixing with the strange worlds radiating blue light. Her clothes were just as familiar to Zidane as the old man that had vanished was.  
  
Terra   
  
"What?" Zidane said, staring at the girl, her lips not moving once.  
  
Terra   
  
The girl stood still, only her tail moving from side to side, gently swaying as if it hadn't been moving at all. The young genome was dressed in a small dress with a few bold lines of purple with a black undershirt that travelled over her arms and part of her hands. Over the top of the undershirt was a light jumper that stopped just above her stomach and had short sleeves that stopped in the same place at her waist. The top and sleeves of the shirt was lavender while the bottom of the jumper was white. The material wasn't the same as what ordinary jumpers were made of but of a smooth soft unknown one.  
  
A quiet melody could be heard but Zidane couldn't tell from which direction it came from.  
  
Home   
  
"Home?"  
  
The song grew louder and louder until the direction of its source had been given away. The young girl smiled and ran down a path to the right of Zidane.  
  
"Hey, wait! Hold on a sec!" Shouted Zidane chasing after her. The scene seemed very familiar to Zidane and no matter how hard he tried couldn't remember where from. He chased her over still pools of which he could clearly see his twin in the water. He paused for a breath moment to gaze at his reflection, confusion printed in his bright eyes. He touched the water and saw that not even one ripple formed from its source and looked almost as if he was passing through a mirror and not dipping a hand into a lake.  
  
It's not like that any more. I wonder if I will be able to see it myself. He won't let us go.   
  
Zidane rose quickly to his feet meeting eye to eye with a boy genome. This time instead of purple like the girl, he was wearing orange and short like trousers.  
  
"Who?"  
  
You will find him soon, but won't know   
  
Will you help us too go home? This time Zidane heard a female voice within his mind.  
  
The people of magic sense him. Go find them. Maybe they can help   
  
"But.!" Zidane said, unable to quite figure out what was going on.  
  
Maybe they can help Repeated the voice.  
  
All of the surrounding light vanished with in an instant flicker.like a candle that had been extinguished with a single breath. The melody stopped and silence resumed taking the place of the enchanting sound. Darkness surrounded Zidane, the floor soon disappeared and Zidane was cast into a dark abyss, crying for help when all of a sudden he hit a hard, stone cold floor.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N *phew that to awhile to get out of my head lol.  
  
More strange happenings are soon to follow! * ~ Mikoto ~ * 


	5. Blackmage Village

End Game - Part 2: Silence Breaks  
  
A/N: I own none of the squaresoft characters. Any additional characters created by me are mine ^^' .If you haven't played al of ff9 yet (and you should!) it may contain some spoilers. The warning has been given. And as usual read and review ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Black Mage Village  
  
The air was warm with a slight scent of honey from the beehives hidden away in the back of the Black Mage Village.  
  
Genomes and Mages alike exchanged early morning greetings as they passed by one another or stood to have a friendly chat about local events. There wasn't much really to talk about, as the village was quite small, even if it had been extended to make room for the extra company of the genomes.  
  
After the whole events from long ago, the assimilation of Gaia with what was left of Terra bore no marks onto the world, the world around the village was peaceful. Some of the genomes and even some black mages had left the village on a journey of learning and discovery of their new world. It had taken a considerable amount of time before all of Gaia's population had accepted both mages and genomes alike.  
  
Two genomes stood at the entrance of the village. Each of them had a bag, which full with items and other necessities such as fresh clothes in preparation for a trip out side of the village.  
  
These two were the next pair to want to venture out of the village and to find either another place of interest to live or to visit other places to gain knowledge. The ability to gain knowledge on ones own was a gift the genomes adored. Instead of being limited to what Garland had taught them, a restriction ultimately caused by the blue light surrounding Terra, inhibiting the genomes ability to learn, they were now however able to decide for themselves what was interesting to them or not.  
  
But now this freedom was theirs to cherish and develop.  
  
The genome to the right was clothed rather casually, a basic white undershirt covered in a brown, sleeveless, waistcoat with the short sleeves of the undercoat showing through. Dark brown trousers with dark tanned boots and matching belt finished the look. Its hair was short and rugged as all the over genomes but had obviously been cut previously. From the way it was dressed the genome appeared to be male.  
  
In contrast was the genome next to it, the second of the pair. This one was female, assumption made from its figure. (^_~) She wore pretty much the same clothing as the male, except she preferred a dark green colour to his brown, and that there was limited clothing available to the genomes on the Outer Continent. Her hair was much longer than the male's and much more neater. Little flicks of hair trailed onto her cheeks and down to her neck in side partings. Her hair was also tied with a clip right in the middle of its total length, which reached to just above her waist. Like all the genomes she too shared the trait of having honey blonde hair and blue- green eyes. (As these colours were the easiest to manufacture)  
  
It turned out that as they learned, they also had the ability to grow once they entered the world of 'flowing time.' Their bodies soon began to show the changes encountered with age and environmental factors, such as growing taller, hair growth and other features. It was soon found out that the older genomes changed the quickest and were able to produce fertile spring, which meant the genomes move to Gaia was not such a waste after all and that the race could possible flourish.  
  
However this was not the case for all the black mages, but at least they had secured that they would have a normal life span after a spell was created to prevent them from stopping after at least a year after their production. Now they were concentrating on finding possible routes of reproduction, without the use of mist.  
  
The two genomes looked at each other before picking up their bags and turned towards the exit of the village.  
  
'Remember you two.even though the mist is gone, it doesn't mean there aren't any monsters out there! I hope you two have trained well!' Came a voice from behind the genome pair. 'They have adapted to produce with out mist!'  
  
'Don't worry about us. We'll let you know when we have reached our goal of Lindblum. We'll Mog-mail ya!' Smirked the male.  
  
'Everything will be fine' smiled the girl.  
  
And with that they both walked out of the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
All I need now are names for the genomes o.O *hugs chibi genome* Well updating chapters may be slow for a while (I'm trying to update at least once a week) as I started up another fic at the same time.o.O  
  
Well all I got to say now is thanx to my reviewers: Eika, General- Beatrix666, and Sorceress-Rina. ^_^ 


	6. Stranger at the Window

End Game - Part 2: Silence Breaks  
  
A/N: I own none of the squaresoft characters. Any additional characters created by me are mine ^^' .If you haven't played al of ff9 yet (and you should!) it may contain some spoilers. The warning has been given. And as usual read and review ^_^  
  
*Stares at computer*  
  
*Blank expression on face*  
  
Uh.  
  
*Notices readers*  
  
o.O  
  
Eek gotta write something.damn writers block.why nowwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!  
  
*Gets whacked over head with frying pan*  
  
x_X  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Stranger at the Window  
  
Mikoto woke up with the early morning sun blazing into her closed eyelids. Sitting up and pushing some of her bed covers forward she gently rubbed her eyes and quietly yawned.  
  
Stretching and yawning she slowly removed herself from the bed, and glanced around the guestroom. Garnet had insisted that Mikoto too stayed the night before venturing to Lindblum and to where ever else she wished to go. Mikoto had a good time at the Valentines ball and had already been invited to Eiko's Birthday party in the upcoming month.  
  
Sleepily she removed her pale lilac nightdress and replaced it with a long flowing dress of lilac silk. Mikoto had grown accustomed to Gaian ways and had adjusted appropriately.so she kept telling, or was that informing, Zidane.  
  
After only a few weeks in Gaia she had decided to 'ditch the pink uniform' (As Zidane joked on first impressions with the newly adapted Mikoto) and now preferred the comfortable clothes provided to her by the Black Mages and gifts from Zidane. She always returned the compliment by giving Zidane the gift of a newly produced weapon, as they held little magic such as haste to give Zidane a boost in fighting power.  
  
Quickly scanning her suitcases she tried on several other items of clothing before finally deciding on an outfit built for fighting. This consisted of a sturdy light purple cloak covering her pale blue shirt, which was tucked into dark blue trousers and dark brown belt fastened with a silver buckle. She carefully put on dark brown boots to match and purple gloves.  
  
Mikoto looked as if she was ready for battle, which Mikoto was attaining for as so to mix in with the Lindblum crowd unnoticed. The only sign that would give her away was her tail swinging from side to side as the cloak only reached as far as just above her thighs. She exchanged her pink clips for matching blue/purple ones, as well as repeating the same for her tail ribbon.  
  
As soon as Mikoto was about to venture out of her room to get some breakfast before heading for Lindblum, she heard a knock at the window. Curiously she lightly walked up to the window and squinted at the figure behind the sun's bright rays. Recognising the person instantly, she opened the double window wide to let the stranger in.  
  
"you're just like Zidane!' Giggled Mikoto hugging the newcomer.  
  
'I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"What are you doing here?? And why did you climb up the wall?" Mikoto said standing back from the stranger with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Well." smiled the stranger. "The guards wouldn't let me in, not even with this press pass."  
  
"Ha ha, don't worry about the guards, Enya, you know what they are like."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I got a press pass so that if I do get found then I have an alibi" winked the girl.  
  
The girl looked exactly like Mikoto, as Zidane resembled Kuja (but with out the silver hair), in that they both had honey blonde hair and blue green eyes. The only difference was that Mikoto was taller than Enya was while Enya had longer hair which flowed to above her waist.  
  
"It also explains the camera around your neck"  
  
"Can't get over the fact that you can take images with them.its incredible!!" Enya said flicking her hair tote side.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, life here I so much stranger than it was in.."  
  
"Terra." Enya looked down at the floor, looking depressed and yet puzzled at the same time. "Do you ever get the feeling that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.but that guy has been hovering around here a lot, took a lot of pictures of him, but he never seems to turn up in the pictures.. It' weird." Enya quickly said changing the subject.  
  
"Well I don't know how to explain that.. maybe you should go see Dr Tot about it?"  
  
"Doctor who?"  
  
"I'll take you too him after I've been to Lindblum" Mikoto laughed. "Which reminds me.."  
  
"See you in Lindblum then.I'll be checking in the inn!!" Smiled Enya quickly dashing to he window, a tail visible seen amongst her cloak. She too looked like an adventurer, with black trousers, pale green shirt and dark brown boots. Effortless she began her decent.  
  
"Next time, we'll chat longer!" Laughed Mikoto, closing the windows and heading to the dinning room for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: wow two stories updated at once o.O I'm impressed with myself. Now if I can get over this writers block.(took me an hour to write a paragraph o.O)..the next chapter will be up soon.  
  
^_^ 


	7. Meeting

End Game - Part 2: Silence Breaks  
  
A/N: I own none of the squaresoft characters. Any additional characters created by me are mine ^^' .If you haven't played al of ff9 yet (and you should!) it may contain some spoilers. The warning has been given. And as usual read and review ^_^  
  
Well still having lack of inspiration, where you know what you want to happen, yet it doesn't and so you take the complicated root to get there??  
  
Or maybe not -_-  
  
Maybe it's this coursework that's sat on my computer and I know I really should finish it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Meeting  
  
After breakfast, Garnet, persuaded as many of the group of close friends to visit Lindblum and to see its latest developments.  
  
No matter how hard she had tried, she still could not extract the information in what her Uncle was building in the hidden district. She had even sent Zidane on a mission to find out but to no avail, as he was unable to get past the highly secured site. This was because Cid had become accustomed to Zidane's ways and with the help of the leader of Tantalus, Baku, managed to develop the best-secured district on all of Gaia.  
  
The only clue he gave with a twinkle in his eyes was that it was being built to create something to suit everyone's needs.  
  
The only thing that not even Regent Cid knew was Zidane's dream. Thinking nothing of it he shrugged it away and assumed it was just some dream turned nightmare at the end of it. Even though Garnet question Zidane in the morning as to why he was on the floor of their bedroom..  
  
It was decided that Mikoto, Eiko, Vivi (his son's were taken back to the Black Mage Village by personal escort of Beatrix and Steiner who volunteered as they were planning on a holiday there anyway), Zidane, Cid and Hilda, and of course Garnet herself.  
  
Additional travellers were Sir Fratley, Freya and Amarant but they said that they would meet up with them in Lindblum.  
  
So as soon as every one was ready and dressed suitable, Eiko and Garnet on spending as much time as possible to find the 'perfect' outfit for a day in Lindblum, they all boarded the Hilda Garde 4 (which was much faster and sturdier than the previous models as this one was based on the aerodynamics of the Invincible - which was now owned by the genomes for travel across Gaia) and set of on their journey to Lindblum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Lindblum, casually walking out of the air cab station, two genomes looked around, admiring the busy Business District while avoiding accidental collisions with the local people as they rushed up the steps to catch the next air cab.  
  
"So, now we're here what do we do?"  
  
"That's simple, go to the inn and meet up with Enya. She needs to know what's going on as much as we did." Replied the male smirking at his companion, removing a small pouch from with in his cloak.  
  
"It sounds simple enough, brother, but will she believe us??"  
  
"She'll believe you, you're the most honest genome ever manufactured!!" He spoke amusingly as he shook the little bag, listening to the jingling noise from with in its brown cloth.  
  
"Born, manufactured is so, insensitive and thanks for the compliment!" Replied the female genome swishing her tail gently.  
  
"Geez, you and all these big words?? And by honest, you even told Mr 288 about that time when Arieal."  
  
"Oh look its Enya!!" interrupted the female.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this bag.?" The boy muttered as he continued to jingle it.  
  
"Use the gil inside of it to pay for the Inn room of course!" Laughed Enya other hearing his comment, will briefly hugging the two genomes.  
  
"Gil??" Curiosity filled the genomes eyes as he opened the top of the bag and peered in side to see piles of shiny metal. "Can I eat it?" he said pulling one out and attempted to chew on one. "Guess not." he sulked spitting it back into the bag.  
  
"Never mind Makai, I'll buy you lunch." laughed Enya. "So you two got here okay? Not too much trouble with the local monsters? Not too tired Rhyane? "  
  
And with that the group went for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if this one wasn't as good as the rest.having problems juggling between school, coursework and the family that's certainly not from heaven.  
  
(Evil laughter can be heard cackling in the background.)  
  
Okay.anyway.writers block is winning.gah!  
  
By the way Makai is pronounced 'Mack-eye' and Rhyane is pronounced 'Rain,' ^_^ Took me a good hour to come up with Rhyane, as for Makai.he was briefly introduced into an RP I was part of.until he got killed off.o.O  
  
As always, readers review ^_^ 


End file.
